peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 September 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09-01 ; Comments *The show features live recordings from the Reading Festival by AC Acoustics The song 'Absent Luck Liner' is not broadcast, although it is mentioned by John when he reads out the titles of the tracks played. He has spotted that he has more titles than tracks played when he says, "Frankly the mathematics don't seem to work but I'll give you the titles I was given." and Flying Saucer Attack. *JP conclusively quashes the rumour that he has done a voiceover for a Pepperami advertisement. *John astutely notices that the Cars Get Crushed LP plays at 45 rpm, adding, "You don't catch an old professional like me." Then proceeds to play the wrong record: "That'll teach me to be cocky." *Three recordings are available. The first (a) includes the last 90 minutes of the broadcast. The second recording (b) includes the whole show. The third contains selected dance/international tracks. Sessions *No sessions as such but live sets by AC Acoustics and Flying Saucer Attack, recorded at the previous week's Reading Festival, are broadcast. The AC Acoustics set is available on the remastered 'Victory Parts' 2xCD on One Little Indian. No known commercial releases for the FSA tracks. Tracklisting *'File b' begins at start of show *Mantra: 'Arrival (split 12 inch EP with Astral Projection-Power Gen)' (Smart) # @/& *Pulp: 'Sorted For E's & Wizz (CD single)' (Island) *Benny Goodman: 'Slipped Disc (LP-King Of Swing)' (Philips) *Dirt Merchants: Trip Trip (CD-Scarified)' (Zero Hour) *Iration Steppas: 'Kilimanjaro (10 inch)' (Iration Steps) # & *China Drum: 'Fall Into Place (10 inch)' (Mantra Recordings) *Hem: 'Be Completely Full Of.... (7 inch)' (Fantastic) & *(Newsbeat) *Sten: 'She Said Yeah (7 inch)' (Mint) *Cliff Richard & the Shadows: 'We Say Yeah (LP-The Young Ones)' (EMI Columbia) *Origin Unknown: 'Valley Of The Shadows (3x Compilation LP-1 In The Jungle)' (Take One) # & *Hood: 'Abstracting Electricity (LP-Cabled Linear Traction)' (Slumberland) # *Infinity Project: 'Alien Airport (12 inch)' (Tip) # & *AC Acoustics live: #Sister Grab Operator #Stunt Girl #I Messiah Am Jailer #Hammerhead #Continuity Freak *Dead Presidents: 'Spread Butter (Remix) (12 inch)' (Hipster) # & *Pants: 'None Of That (CD - The Pants)' (Hipster) *Ringo: 'Goodbye Elvis (Compilation LP-Elvis Impersonator Blues)' (Helvis) *Sharp Kiddie: 'Time Again (7 inch)' (Detour) *Semtex: 'Just Dance For Me (12 inch-The Semtex EP)' (Evolution Gold) # & *(Newsbeat) *'File a' begins *Little Howe: 'Jungle Dreams (12 inch - Repatriation EP)' (Kemet) # & *Palace Music: 'Work Hard/Play Hard (LP-Viva Last Blues)' (Domino) *Murmur: 'Loud (CD-Sexpowder 2000 Volts)' (Cloudland) *Cristian Vogel: 'Untitled (12 inch-Artists In Charge Of Expert Systems)' (Mosquito) # & *(trailer for Kevin Greening) :(JP: 'He's one of the very few people I see around the building, you know, during the weekend, Kevin Greening. Rather a nice bloke. When you see him wandering about, you wouldn't think he was like that, if you see what I mean. Odd, really.') *Flying Saucer Attack live: #Soaring High #Wish #Standing Stone *Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee: 'Riffin' Harmonica Jump' :(JP: 'I have a confession to make to you actually, but some of you may have done something similar over the years. Whenever a record came out by the Adult Net, I would listen to it most carefully, A and B sides or LP, all the way through, in the hope that I would hear Mark E. Smith carolling away in the background. Since Mark E. and Brix Smith were at one time a married couple. Well, I never did, as far as I knew anyway, but then I got a letter from a mate in Germany, and he pointed out that in fact, on the B side of a single called 'White Night (Stars Say Go)'-you may know this already, I'm sure a great number of you do, but I was unaware of this until this very week-there's a song called 'Naughty Or Nice', and you have to sit through, well I suppose "sit through"'s a bit unfair, but there are four minutes of it anyway before Mark E. Smith is indeed heard, and until this week, I'd never heard of this. I must have listened to this, but got bored of the track after two or three minutes and though, "Well, it's not on this one," and gone on to other things. So, just in case you missed it as well, and I bet some of you did, here it is.') *Adult Net: 'Naughty Or Nice (12 inch-B side of White Night (Stars Say Go))' (Beggar's Banquet) *(tape flip-dance tune interrupts this track briefly on recording (a)) *CAT: 'Break It Down (12 inch)' (Choci's Chewns) # *Airbomb Repeater: 'Elegants Who Fly (7"-Dubious Rebel EP)' (Mobstar) *(Newsbeat) *Soundclash: 'Armed And Dangerous Mix (12")' (Strictly Underground) # *Cars Get Crushed: 'The Thunderbolt (LP-Drag Explosive)' (Deluxe) *Rumble: 'Edge Of Nowhere (7")' (Dead Elvis) *Mad Cobra: 'Ghetto Pressure (12")' (Digital-B) # *Sleepyhead: 'I Love You The Rain (7")' (Homestead) *Quint: 'Blueprint To A Blackout (7")' (Southern) *Children Of The Bong: 'Underwater Dub (2xLP-Sirius Sounds)' (Planet Dog) # *'Files a & b' end at end of show *Tracks marked # available on File c *Tracks marked @ available on File d *Tracks marked & available on File e File ;Name *(a) Peel Show 1995-09-01 (incomplete) *(b) Peel Show 1995-09-01 *© Dat_093_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *d) 1995-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE240 *e) 1995-09-xx Peel Show LE241 ;Length *(a) 01:30:59 *(b) 02:58:38 *© 04:03:55 (from 00:21:45 to 01:25:02) *d) 1:10:20 (from 1:09:40) *e) 1:33:33 (to 44:16) ;Other *(a) File created from CB090 of the 500 Box. *Tracklisting completed with reference to Lorcan's Home Page: many thanks to him. *(b) Many thanks to Isector for the recording. *© Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 093 *d) Created from LE240 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1995 Lee Tape 240 *e) Created from LE241 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1995 Lee Tape 241 ;Available *(a) http://www.mediafire.com/?mz0cdym12im *(b) Mooo *© Mooo *d,e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Isector